


Of chocolates, Stitch and Rhaegar Targaryen.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spoiled Baekhyun, domestic AU, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun on their anniversary.





	Of chocolates, Stitch and Rhaegar Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

"It's our anniversary in three days, Yeol." Baekhyun whines, trying hard for his voice to not break even more. Chanyeol has never, not once, missed an anniversary date since they got married five years ago, and Baekhyun knows he shouldn't be so demanding, not when the man has been nothing but the perfect husband, is just that he can't help it. Maybe Chanyeol shouldn't spoil him too much.

"I know baby and I'm really sorry, but I can't postpone this meeting." He waits for his husband to say something, but when he doesn't, Chanyeol sighs, he knows Baekhyun too well to know he's trying to hold back his tears with his silence. Yeah, maybe Chanyeol shouldn't spoil him that much. "I'll make it up to you as soon as I'm back, I promise. We'll do whatever you want... we can go somewhere for Christmas, what do you think?" He tries again. Baekhyun sniffles on the other side of the phone and Chanyeol knows he's won.

"You really promise?" He asks with a small voice and Chanyeol silently coos.

"I promise, love."

"Okay, I'll wait for you then." Another sniffle.

"Perfect. I have to go now, but I'll call you. I love you."

"I love you too." Baekhyun says before hanging up.

Chanyeol sighs and shoves his phone back in his pocket. When he met Baekhyun and decided that yes, he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he knew perfectly well what he was getting himself into; the blonde, being the only son and grandchild of one of the most prominent families in the city of New York and with his grandfather owning half of it, it was only normal for him to be used to the best: the best restaurants, the best clothes brands, the best places for vacations and the best people to choose from. Byun Baekhyun was a spoiled kid, Chanyeol knew, but he was the sweetest and cutest spoiled kid he had the pleasure to meet, and a total different person in bed, he found out later. Chanyeol simply loved it all and he was pleased to know that in fact, he had the resources to not only keep spoiling the Byun's golden boy, but to add more to it; he wanted him so much that when Baekhyun agreed on their first date, the real states and constructions magnate had to keep his composure in order to not start screaming and jumping around of pure happiness and make a fool out of himself and embarrass Baekhyun on the way.

The Byun ─Park─ is something else; what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets and Chanyeol is more than eager to give.

….

That's how Baekhyun finds himself on their anniversary night, locked up in their spacious loft, lying on the black leather couch, with three pints of ice cream, a bowl of popcorn, wearing one of Chanyeol's hoodies, his favorite blanket and Rhaegar and their little brown and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel curled up on his side. "It's only you and me, Rhaegar." He solemnly says as he pats his puppy's head and sighs.

He's in the middle of a really sad movie where the daughter is dying from a really ugly disease and the tears are falling down his cheeks, fat and uncontrollable as he stuffs his mouth with another spoonful of blueberry cheesecake ice cream at the same time he thinks he should go out for a run tomorrow morning, this ice cream has too many calories.

The woman is on her hospital bed, saying her last words to her family and Baekhyun is sobbing so hard he can barely hear them talking, when the damned beep of the door signaling someone is outside echoes through the living room. He groans and kicks a pillow in annoyance because he already told Luhan he doesn't want to go out, not without Chanyeol; five times to be exact, but his friend apparently wasn't taught the simple art of understanding. The blond stands up from the couch, throwing away the blanket and mumbling curses here and there with Rhaegar trailing behind him, the small bell on his collar tinkling at every step the small dog takes.

"What?!" Baekhyun yells as he pulls the door open but falls silent and surprised at the sight of a huge blue Stitch (Lilo & Stitch has always been his favorite cartoon movie, the first one, the second kind of sucked) a bouquet of bright red roses and a box of his favorite strawberry stuffed chocolates. He opens his mouth to say something, but he's confused and kind of freaked out because there's a stranger on his doorstep, holding in his hands all of his favorite things. He knows he has his fair share of stalkers and obsessed admirers, he is Byun —Park— Baekhyun after all, but being there, alone, with a possible dangerous situation and without Chanyeol, is making his knees shake. "W-who are you? What do you want? I'm calling the police!" Baekhyun screams as he fumbles for his phone on his pockets. He shrieks when Rhaegar decides is a good idea to go to the stranger, wagging his tail and sticking his tongue out as he sniffles around the man, a bark of contentment leaves his snout.

"At least someone's happy to see me." The man lowers the large stuffed toy to reveal his familiar, handsome face.

Baekhyun screams again for a very different reason and then he runs towards his husband, jumping at him and forcing Chanyeol to drop everything to the floor to catch him. The blond wraps his arms and legs around his smiling husband while peppering his face with small kisses. Chanyeol chuckles, tightening his hold to avoid letting the shorter man fall to the floor and pull him down along too.

"You're here! You're here!" Baekhyun exclaims over and over again, moving his lips from his husband's cheeks to his nose, neck, jaw and lips.

"Surprise." Chanyeol says, feeling warm all over.

"Wait," the blond stops his ministrations, "you lied to me! Park Chanyeol, how dare you!" He slaps his husband’s chest.

"I wanted to surprise you." The man answers, tilting his head to the side to trap the other's lips on a long, sweet kiss. Baekhyun hums and pouts once Chanyeol breaks the contact, his fingers playing with the collar of the black shirt.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby─ were you crying?" He asks, alarmed when he finally notices the blond's puffy eyes.

"I was just watching a stupid movie, accepting my lonely fate." Baekhyun dramatically sighs. Chanyeol laughs and remembers they're still on the doorstep; he kicks everything inside and closes the door to then proceed to their bedroom, still carrying Baekhyun on his arms.

He drops him in the bed and stands up to usher Rhaegar out.

"Sorry, buddy. Your daddy will kill me if I let you watch." Chanyeol says to the whining dog.

"Yeol~" Baekhyun sings his name and Chanyeol takes that as his cue to return to the bed.

He crawls up and accommodates himself in the space between the blond's legs as he kisses him again.

"Bring the chocolates, let's play." Baekhyun whispers, a teasing hand sneaking under the black shirt.

Chanyeol smirks and quickly complies; he's all out for a playful Baekhyun. Chanyeol lets the blond undress him knowing how Baekhyun likes to do it at his own pace, depending on the mood he wants to give their nightly sessions.

"Baek─" He's interrupted by a pretty finger over his lips and a shake of his head.

"I have to punish you, love, for lying to me." He says on a hushed voice that makes Chanyeol shiver in anticipation. Baekhyun is switching places on a swift move and now he's lying on his back with Baekhyun sitting on his crotch, slowly and painfully grinding his hips down. Chanyeol moans and lifts his hands to grab the blond by the waist and force him to apply more pressure to only have them swatted away. "You can't touch unless I say so."

Chanyeol whines because is so unfair, but he knows better than disobey his husband. Baekhyun removes his sweatpants for more contact and his own pleasure as he fastens and slows down the movements of his hips on a pace he knows, drives Chanyeol crazy.

"Rhaegar is distracting me." Chanyeol pants as he struggles to keep his hands away from the blond's body, which is becoming more difficult with every roll of Baekhyun's hips over his still clothed erection.

"Ignore him, he wants his daddy, but his daddy wants something else." Baekhyun whispers and bites his lip as he looks down.

Chanyeol chuckles, he remembers bringing Rhaegar when he was still a very small puppy as a gift for Baekhyun's birthday; the puppy did nothing but trail behind his husband and stumble on his own large ears as he did so. The poor dog spent a month without a name because Baekhyun wanted something great, imposing, fearless, something... not so related to the small dog that loved to curl up on Baekhyun's chest, stealing Chanyeol's own cuddles’ time. That was until one Sunday evening Baekhyun jumped off his spot on the couch as they watched a re-run of a Game of Thrones episode ─Chanyeol was still trying to find out what was the big deal about the unnecessary huge amount boobs and cunts─ and— "I shall name you Rhaegar!” He had exclaimed. “Oh my last dragon, my silver prince!" Scaring the shit out of the puppy.

A particularly harsh tug on his dick brings him back to their current situation, maybe those kind of thoughts weren't suitable for a moment like this. He focuses his eyes on Baekhyun again, who's looking at him, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow. Chanyeol shakes his head and pulls his husband down to kiss him; Baekhyun struggles to get away from the taller's arms, he knows he's weak when Chanyeol kisses him like that, sweet and slow, making sure to explore every small part of his mouth to turn him into mush and surrender to his wishes, but Baekhyun's not having it this time, he has other plans. He squeezes Chanyeol's cock to make him gasp and pull away in surprise. Baekhyun smirks and Chanyeol knows he's so screwed.

"I'm the one in charge, baby." Baekhyun purrs in his ear. "And you're going to like it."

Baekhyun he opens the box of chocolates and throws the lid somewhere in the room. He orders Chanyeol to get fully naked as he takes a pair of sweets and rubs it on his fingers to warm them up and melt them; the blond bites his lips and under Chanyeol's anticipatory look he reaches back down and traps Chanyeol's erection in his hand, gaining a deep groan from the older and making sure to spread the sweet all over his length; by that point Chanyeol already has a pretty good idea of what his husband has in mind.

He stays still as he watches Baekhyun climb off of his lap and accommodates himself in between his legs, spreading them apart to make more space. It feels weird and sticky, but Chanyeol is enjoying the feeling of the blond's hand rubbing up and down his cock in order to get a better result. Chanyeol doesn't miss the way Baekhyun's looking at his own work, eyes shining in hunger as he gives the head a tentative lick; Chanyeol throws his head back due the overstimulation and Baekhyun hums and licks his own lips in anticipation. It’s a second later when Baekhyun is fully engulfing him, tongue swirling around the shaft and head bobbing up and down, licking clean the chocolate. Chanyeol holds his breath for a moment when Baekhyun's throat clenches around the head and moans, sending a wave of vibrations through his body that has him shaking and panting.

"Baek." Chanyeol whispers, his hand moving down to grip on the blonde locks to push him down even further. Baekhyun thanks whoever is up there for not giving him a gag reflex. "I'm going to─"

Baekhyun answers, pulling out before speaking. "Come." He says and leans down again to suck one last time, harder. Chanyeol hisses and lets it go, spilling ropes of white all over the blond's mouth and part of his cheeks.

Baekhyun smirks and climbs up again, not wasting any time and trapping the older's lips on his. Chanyeol tastes the bittersweet mix of chocolate and semen on his husband's lips and it has him humming in appreciation, sending a new wave of heat down his stomach.

"That was new." Chanyeol says once Baekhyun breaks their kiss.

Before Chanyeol even realizes what is actually happen, he's fully hard again and Baekhyun's making another mess of melted chocolate, spreading all over his chest as he rides him. The blond obscenely puts on a show of licking his fingers clean, arching his back and bending his knees, giving Chanyeol the chance to enjoy the view of how his cock gets in and out of his pink hole. The room is filled by the mix of intense moans, the squelching noise of Chanyeol’s cock going in and out of Baekhyun’s wet hole and the slapping sound of sweaty skin against skin. Baekhyun's hands never stop working on the chocolate.

Baekhyun sits up again, breathlessly grinding his hips and purposely clenching the rim of muscles around his husband's hard length; Chanyeol groans and his back arches as well, finally finding his release with a particularly harsh thrust. Baekhyun whines and takes a deep breath at the same time he cums, mixing his semen with the chocolate that's still spread on the older's skin.

He waits for a moment to regain his breath before pulling out and climbing down of Chanyeol's lip to reposition himself next to the taller, busying himself on licking every inch of sweet skin. Chanyeol smiles and caresses the blond's hair as he does so.

"I love you." The older says and pulls Baekhyun up for a messy, chocolatey kiss. Baekhyun giggles, letting his tongue get rid of the remaining of the sweet from his husband's lips.

"I love you too." Baekhyun shifts closer. "Are we still going on that holiday's trip you promised?" Chanyeol lets out a hearty laugh, Baekhyun pouts.

"Whenever you want, baby." Chanyeol answers and Baekhyun smiles in victory.


End file.
